the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Anders Yronwood
Anders Yronwood is the head of House Yronwood and the current Bloodroyal and Warden of the Stone Way. Biography Anders Yronwood was the second born of six sons and one daughter born to Lord Garin Yronwood and his wife Tyene Wyl. As the first born of a prestigious line much was expected from the young Anders and he received everything that he could ask for. His early years were filled with roughhousing with his friends and brothers. Tragedy struck early in the Yronwood family however as his older brother Gerris died when trying to mount a horse that simply did not want to be mounted. Anders father, Garin, was a very well-liked man in Dorne and wanted to make the connections between his house and those in the rest of the region very strong. He also had formed a close relationship with Prince Lucifer Martell from years prior. Using that friendship and hoping that his son would make some similar friends, he sent Anders to be a ward in Sunspear. Anders would thrive there, meeting many new people and being able to make fast friends with the other children around him. One in particular, Ashara Martell, he loved to have adventures about the castle with. The members of the court at Sunspear considered him a darling child, willing to listen to the wisdom of those older than him and take heed of their advice. It was there that he began to learn to fight, instructed by the master of arms. He was not a natural sword fighter by any means, though decent enough to have the master of arms be proud of his progress. Where the young Anders would really excel would be in learning how to ride a horse. Graced with the sand steeds famous in Dorne he seemed to have been born in the saddle. In some ways, Lucifer Martell began to see Anders as another one of his children and often tried to mold him into what would have been the perfect heir. There was also some background plotting between Lord Harin and Prince Lucifer to marry Ashara and Anders. Eventually, his time at Sunspear was coming to an end and the political machinations of Lord Garin were at work once again. He set his son up well and sent him to squire for Lord Dayne, the Sword of the Morning and a famous warrior. During his time with Lord Dayne he would improve on his swordsmanship slightly but nothing too extreme. Instead, he took more interest in the tactics of battle. He spent many a night talking with either Lord Dayne or other knights about what tactics were successful and which ones needed to be worked on. He would also learn that he had been betrothed to Ashara Martell to be married perhaps once he became a knight. The squiring was cut short however by the onset of the Dornish-Triarchy war. It caught much of Dorne by surprise but all the same, they raised their banners and gathered their men. Lord Garin Yronwood had caught a debilitating sickness and was unable to lead his men to war. As much as he did not want to do it he bid his young son to lead the levies of House Yronwood in the war. Anders left Lord Dayne for a time to gather the men and marched them to Skyreach were the Dornish host was gathering in order to fight back against the invaders. There he would meet Alys Fowler whom he would fall in love with. They would spend much time together but it was short because the host marched onward to relieve the Tor. The Lord Wyl was to lead the Dornish portion of the forces against the Essosi who were surrounding the Tor. This was all well and good until the eve of the battle in which he was struck with a certain sickness that made the other Dornish lords choose another commander. None would look to the young Anders until the Lord of Skyreach spoke up for him, wanting him to be able to prove himself. Later on, Anders would guess that the support came from a knowledge of what he felt for the daughter of the Fowler Lord but at the time he did not know that. Given control of the Dornish host, he led them in numerous charges against the enemy, eventually crushing them against the Dornish horses. This was a great victory for the Dornish-Marcher alliance and Anders would win great renown for it, he was knighted by Lord Dayne on the field for his leadership and tactics. He would then ride to Sunspear and help in the retaking of the castle that he had once called his home. High on the victories achieved he would march north with the army towards Hangman’s Hill and help break the siege there. Anders had made a name for himself and was beginning to make friends among the lords of Dorne and some Marcher Lords. He joined his men with the others as they entered the Battle of Bronzegate. It was a disaster as his younger brother was killed in battle with the Essosi. Doing what he could Anders led a successful retreat from the battle, taking away as many men as possible. He and many others did not go to Essos but instead returned to Dorne. Time passed as Anders visited other houses that were veterans in the war, and peace reigned. Ashara Martell, however, broke the truce and guest right murdering a guild leader. Lord Garin who had not quite recovered decided that the betrothal should be broken off and began to look for another match for his son. Anders quietly suggested that he should marry Alys Fowler. Lord Garin was fine with the match and the two married. The two were like a storybook that was read to little children their love was so pure. After a year they would have their first child, named Ulrick Yronwood. This celebration was soon cut short however because the sickness of Lord Garin finally caught up to him and he passed away. After a large funeral and time of morning, Anders took his place as Lord of Yronwood. His father never used the title Bloodroyal, in deference to his good friend Lucifer Martell. Anders had no such qualm as he saw the heir as nothing more than a pencil pusher, hiding while he and the other lords were fighting for the region. Timeline * 365: Anders Yronwood is born to Garin Yronwood * 373: Based on the shared friendship between Garin Yronwood and Lucifer Martell, Anders is sent to Sunspear as a ward * 377: Alester Dayne accepts Anders as his squire * 379: Is betrothed to Ashara Martell * 381: Brynden’s Rebellion and the Dornish-Triarchy War begin, due to Lord Garin being sick he bids his son to lead the Yronwood levies * 382~~: Anders leads his men to Skyreach to join the growing host of men * 382: Given command of the Dornish forces the young Anders delivers powerful blow after powerful blow to help lead the forces to a victory at the Battle for the Tor. He is knighted afterwards for his bravery * 382: Anders held in the retaking of Sunspear * 383~~: Following the Marcher-Dornish army Anders would fight in the battle of Hangman’s Hill * 383~~: Fought in the lost battle of Bronzegate, managed to retreat with the Dornish forces * 385: After Ashara Martell broke the truce the betrothal is broken as Anders marries Alys Fowler * 386: Ulrick Yronwood is born * 386: Lord Garin Yronwood dies, leaving Anders as the new Lord * 387: Ellaria Yronwood is born Family Tree * Lord Garin Yronwood – Married to Tyene Wyl ** Benedict Yronwood (Dead) ** Anders Yronwood (25) – Married to Alys Fowler ** Cletus Yronwood (Deceased) ** Edgar Yronwood (21) ** Cassella Yronwood (21) * Symon Yronwood ** Garibald Yronwood ** Sylva Yronwood * Gulian Yronwood ** Garin Yronwood ** Alester Yronwood ** Qyle Yronwood Supporting Characters * Qyle Yronwood - Warrior * Edgar Yronwood - Zealot * Maester Luwin - Maester * Ser Dale - Commander Category:House Yronwood Category:Dornish